Guido's choice
by Hamtaro Luvr
Summary: Remember this story? It's my Guido story again! I deleted it a while back. But now it's back again! This story is based on a dream I had one Thursday night. I'm serious!
1. Chapter 1: Ferriaris and tyres

I don't own Cars! Pixar owns cars. I wish I did though

'Repeat after me' Says a tape 'Hello my name is, then say your name'

'Hello my name is…Guido' Said Guido

Guido had been taking English lessons for the past year, and was getting quite good at it. He knew it fluently, but still made mistakes every now and then.

'Very good' said the tape

'Very good' said Guido

'That concludes our lesson, goodbye'

'Goodbye!' Said Guido

Outside, Luigi was polishing The Leaning Tower Of Tyres. He stopped when he saw Guido driving towards him.

'Oh hello Guido' said Luigi

'Hi Boss' Said Guido

'Now there is a customer needing some tyres, would you go…'

'OK sir, I shall go now'

'Ok now what may be the….' His words trailed away when he saw who the customer was.

It was Chick Hicks!

'What is you doing here?' Guido asked angrily (If Guido says the wrong word, it's not a grammar mistake, it's him making mistakes with speech)

'Oh well hello there Tiny!' he said

Guido got madder 'I'M NOT TINY!' he yelled

Chick chuckled 'Have you ever heard of denial?'

'What are you doing here in Radiator Springs? You is having a lot of courage to come back here when everybody knows what you done!' Guido asked turning to face the wall away from Chick.

Chick sighed 'you know, I was really sorry about that. I couldn't believe it myself. I felt very badly about what I did and I wanted to apologise about it. That is why I came here to apologise about my behaviour and maybe ask for a set of new tyres for my…Ferrari friends'

Guido turned around 'Ferrari?'

'Oh yeah!' said Chick grinning

Guido thought about this 'How do me know I can trust you?'

'I'll tell you what Tiny, how about we make a deal? If I can get those tyres from you. I could get you a job, on the European circuit!' Chick said

Guido gasped. The European circuit? Where the Ferraris raced? He couldn't believe his ears (though he has none). But then he remembered. He couldn't leave Radiator springs, or Casse Delle la tyres. And especially not his best friend Luigi!

'No, I can't, I can't leave my friends and the shop behind me!'

Chick felt mad 'Well then I'm afraid I can't accept the tyres from you'

Chick went out the shop with a frown on his face

Luigi looked back at him 'Wasn't that the guy who nearly killed Mr The King Guido?' He looked in the shop

Guido had a sad look on his face. His dreams were crushed, but he knew this was the right thing to do…or was it?

'Guido'

Guido went out of his trance 'Huh?'

'Are you OK?'

Guido sighed 'Yes Luigi, I'm fine'

Guido drove into his room and sat where he slept at night. (I can't say bed because cars don't have beds)

Luigi followed him 'Guido?'

'Luigi?'

'Are you OK? You look sad about something'

'No I'm just um…ur… tired?' He gave a fake yawn and turned around

'Alright then Guido, I'll leave then'

How was that for the first chapter? Oh by the way my OC Penelope is in this so look out for her in later chapters! Ok reviews are well appreciated! So review, review, review… that is all.


	2. Chapter 2: Cell Phones and new 'friends'

I don't own cars. But I own Penelope

'Penelope can I talk to you?' asked Luigi

'Sure!' said Penelope

They were in Penelope's Post Office. Ever since the holidays Penelope's place had been very busy, delivering presents and cards for everyone.

'What may be ze problem?'

Luigi sighed 'Well it's about Guido, he seems a bit um… depressed and I'm not sure what to do'

Penelope smiled 'Well you've come to the right place! I will go and talk to Guido OK?'

At Casse Delle la tyres

Guido wasn't sleeping at all. He was looking out of the window when he saw Penelope driving towards the shop

She went in the door, pretending that she knew nothing was wrong at all

'Where's my favourite Forklift?' called Penelope

Guido drove out of his room to see Penelope

'Hello Penelope, what is it that you is needing?' Guido asked

Penelope smiled 'I just wanted to see my friend!'

Guido frowned 'What's the catch?'

Penelope frowned 'There's no catch!'

Guido rolled his eyes 'Luigi sent you here didn't he?'

Penelope got a little cross 'what would make you think that'

'Well it's because Luigi is listening outside the door, me can see his antenna'

Luigi came out of his hiding place 'Damn antenna'

'Guido, we just want to know what's wrong with you, because you don't seem fine!' Penelope said

Guido frowned 'Why won't you believe me when I tell you this, I'm fine and there is nothing to be worrying about, so please leave me alone and come back tomorrow!'

Penelope and Luigi looked at each other 'OK'

'Good, I'll shall be leaving now'

He drove out of the store and drove to where the Wheel Well was.

He looked over the mountain (where Sally said she fell in love with the view)

'Why is everyone asking if I'm fine, when I tell then I'm not, they not believe me!'

'I think I know' said a voice

Guido jumped and turned around. It was Chick again!

'Not you again!' said Guido 'Haven't you caused to much trouble now?'

Chick chuckled 'Tiny, how many times do I have to tell you? I'm here to apologise'

Guido frowned 'What did you means by saying that you knowing?'

'Well' Chick drove over next to him 'They obviously want to annoy you'

Guido stared at Chick 'What?'

'Well, if they were your real friends, when you say that you're OK they would agree that you are and leave you alone, wouldn't they?'

Guido thought about this 'Yes, you could say, I agree'

Chick grinned 'Good, now take this' He passed Guido a cell phone

'A cell phone?' asked Guido

'Yes, you see I have this one' he showed Guido his 'And if you have any problems, call me and I'll help you out, because I'm your friend!'

Guido smiled 'Really?'

'Really!'

'OK Boss!'

'Good, now go back home and act like nothing's wrong and if they ask, tell them that you're under a lot of stress! Got it?'

'Si…I mean yes!'

'Good, now how about we meet here tomorrow to discuss any problems you have, here tomorrow 10:00 am sharp!' Chick said

'10:00 am? Ok Boss!'

'Oh and Tiny?'

'Yah?'

'I'm not your Boss'

OK it looks like Guido has made a new friend! Or has he? lol only kidding see you in the next chappie! Bye-bye!


	3. Chapter 3: Cafe's and arguments

I don't own Cars. But I own Penelope

It was now 8:00am and the usual sounds of Sergeant and Fillmore's bickering was heard over the din. Their arguing was enough to wake any car up!

'Will you turn off that disrespectful junk!'

'Respect the classics man! It's Hendrix!'

Guido got up, ready for a new day. He looked over at Luigi's bedtime spot. He wasn't there, as usual. He always got up and hour early so he could go over to Flo's for a quick pick-up.

'Might as well be going to' Guido said yawning

He drove out of the shop, ready to see his friends.

**At Flo's V8 café**

'Hello Mrs Flo' said Guido, being the youngest he always called the adults Mr or Mrs (that's to say, people who are over 30)

'Well hey hun, Luigi says he wants to talk, oh here's a little something for ya' Said Flo handing him a drink of engine oil

'Thank-you ma'am' said Guido smiling

He drove over to Luigi, who was looking happy, but concerned.

'Hello Guido, how are you this morning?' he asked

Guido smiled 'I'm fine Boss, thanks for asking that'

'Um… Guido about yesterday I…'

'No problemo, you could say, me was under stress with work, so I to getting mad' Guido lied

Luigi smiled 'I was sure it was something like that! Are you feeling better now?'

'Um…yes?'

'Good now lets get to work'

Business at Cass Delle la tyres was improving everyday, they sometimes had people looking for new tyres, or sometimes they needed to switch Lighting McQueen's tyres for a race. But today business was slow; it was nearly exactly like it used to be, before Lightning had moved into Radiator Springs.

Luigi and Guido waited outside the shop waiting for customers, but none seem to come. Guido went inside and looked at the clock, it was 9: 54 am. He then remembered something. Chick!

'Me got's to go!' Called Guido 'Ciao, um I mean bye!'

Luigi stared after him 'GUIDO?' he yelled

**At the Wheel Well**

'Where is that Forklift?' said Chick to himself

'Sorry I'm late Chick, me got held up at working' Guido said quickly

'Hey, hey no hard feelings right?' Chick said, but really he wanted to burst out insults for being late.

'Any problems you need to…' Chick started

'There you are Guido!' called a voice from behind them

Guido turned around… It was Luigi

'Luigi?' Guido said

Luigi looked furious 'What do you think you're doing, driving off like that? Don't you know what happened last time you went of on your own like that?'

Guido frowned 'I'm an adult now Luigi, me was only 10 back then!'

'Come on Guido, we're going home!' He started to drive away

'No!'

Luigi turned around 'What did you say?'

'I said no! Me don't have to do anything you says, I'm adult now and there's nothing you can do to change that!'

Luigi looked shocked, Guido had never disobeyed and order before.

'Guido?'

'What?' Guido yelled

'Sorry' Luigi drove away

Guido felt a little guilty for shouting at his best friend like that, he wanted to say something but Chick shook his head

'Listen Guido, he's not your friend. A true friend was trust you and know that wherever you go, you will protect yourself and be safe!' Chick said

'But…'

'No buts Tiny, I'm your friend, that's why I can trust you by keeping this a secret and pretending you're still friends with Luigi OK?'

'Yes!'

'Good now off ya go!'

Guido drove away, happy that his 'friend' was giving him advice to help him.


	4. Chapter 4: Forgivnes and The Moon

I don't own Cars. But I own Penelope.

Guido drove back, worried how Luigi would react. It was true that he had never disobeyed an order before, so he was worried that Luigi was still angry. He drove over to Casse Dell la tyres. He opened up the door and went in. He found Luigi looking at the Ferrari posters and pictures on the wall.

'Luigi?'

Luigi jumped and turned around 'Oh Guido…no I mean!' he turned around pretending to still be cross 'Hello Guido'

Guido chuckled 'Luigi, you is no being good at the lying'

Luigi turned around his eyelids lowered (like when Lightning told him he didn't know any Ferraris)

Guido looked at him with a smile on his face. When Luigi got mad, he got MAD. But he was never mad for long. Which was a good thing for Guido.

'OK, you saw right through me!' Luigi said in a bored voice

'Amico?' Guido asked (friends?)

'Milgore amico!' said Luigi (best friends!)

They shook hands (or rather Luigi tyre touched Guido's lifter) and they smiled at each other. Of course they were friends, or so Luigi thought!

'So now it's 7:00pm we should close the store' Luigi said 'How about we go get some dinner eh?'

'Si…I mean yes!' Guido said

At Flo's V8 Café

'So anyway man, I'm sure that I saw the moon fall out of the sky last night! It's obviously Mother Nature punishing us for our evil ways!' Fillmore yelled to the whole town

'Tell me Fillmore' Said Sarge 'How much fuel have you had?'

Everyone chuckled

'And even if had fallen out of the sky, the earth would be destroyed in the process, also it's an technological impossibility that it would fall out of the sky, it would of have to been hit by another planet to send it out of it's orbit, _and _if it did, we wouldn't have the evening anymore, so it wouldn't be dark like this in the first place' said Penelope breathing heavily

Everyone stared at her

'What?'

'Nothing' said Mater

'Hello everyone' Luigi and Guido said

'Hi!' said everyone

'No, seriously what?' Penelope asked everyone

'Flo, me and Luigi be having the drinks please?' Guido asked Flo

Flo smiled 'Why sure honey, I'll be right out' she drove into her café and made her drinks

'So, how is business in the post office working out Penelope?' asked Sally

'Oh it's great, but very busy. I mean Christmas is my busiest time of the year with all the presents and cards being sent, I am officially drained from work!' said Penelope

'Presents?' Luigi said.

Then he remembered. HE HAD FORGOTTEN TO GET EVERYONE PRESENTS FOR CHRISTMAS!

'Guido can I talk to you?'

'OK Luigi'


	5. Chapter 5: Shopping and race tickets

I don't own Cars. I own Penelope.

'What's being the matter?' asked Guido

'We forgot the presents for everyone, what should we do?' Luigi said

'YOU FORGOT THE PRESENTS?' yelled Penelope

'Hey don't eavesdrop!' yelled Luigi

'I WASN'T EAVESDROPPING, YOU WERE TALKING VERY LOUDLY!'

You see Penelope has an anger issue. When see gets angry, her eyes go red, her paint goes very shiny and she shouts alot.

'We weren't shouting, we were whispering' Guido said

'OK maybe I was eavesdropping. Anyway can I come with you? I forgot to get presents to!' Penelope asked

'But you live at a post office, why don't you have any presents?' asked Luigi

'I don't know' Penelope said 'But we don't live in a perfect world!'

Luigi rolled his eyes 'Alright, but don't tell anything to anyone!'

'Sure, sure whatever' Penelope said

Luigi and Guido were just about to drive off when Sally called 'Hey, where are you three off to?'

'Oh, well we all forgot to get presents for you guys so we're going to…' Penelope began

Luigi put his tyre in front of her mouth and said 'Ha, ha! You make Luigi laugh Penelope! Ha, ha!' he then whispered 'Now be quiet, or I'll wont let you come with us!'

Penelope frowned.

'Yeah I'm only kidding! We're just going to go take a walk…right' he said glaring at Penelope again

'Oui! Yes, I'm such a joker! Let's go then!'

They all drove off really quickly.

'I think they're the ones who've had too much to drink' Fillmore said

Luigi, Guido and Penelope driven out of Radiator Springs, and driven down a side road that many people knew about. At the end of the road was a huge mall.

'Wow!' Guido said amazed

'We'll get the presents here, but since it's a week before Christmas it will be quite busy. So get in, get the presents and then we'll get going' Luigi said

'Yes sir!' they both Guido and Penelope said together.

They drove over to the glass doors, which slid open automatically. The mall was gigantic; everything was lit up with Christmas lights. The mall's roof was made of glass, so you could see the dark sky that was alit with stars. Penelope and Guido looked around amazed, but then Luigi called them over and they snapped out of their trances, and followed on.

Luigi had been right when he said it would be busy. There were so many cars driving in different directions that Penelope was surprised that there wasn't a crossing guard around.

'All right, there is this shop were they sell lots of different things. We'll get something for everyone, just make sure it's not too expensive'

'Ok, Luigi' Penelope said following him, and Guido sped up behind her.

Luigi was look at a selection of different snow globes that Penelope had hinted that she might want. Guido was glancing around, when he heard a ringing noise.

He jumped and looked around frantically.

'What is that?' Guido yelled

'It sounds like a cell phone' Penelope said 'It's yours'

Guido looked down at his lifter, he was still carrying the phone and hadn't realised until now.

'I'll be taking this call then' Guido said driving away to another display of snow globes.

'Hello?'

'Hello, Tiny' said a voice coming out of the phone

'Mr Hicks?' Guido asked 'Why is you calling me?'

'Well, can't a friend say just call up and say hi?' Chick's voice said

'Well I guess so…' Guido said

'Good, good. Now guess what? Since it's near Christmas, I got you a present'

'Wow really? Grazie…uh I mean thanks!' Guido said grinning

'It's two tickets to see…THE EUROPEAN CIRCUIT RACE!' Chick practically yelled

Guido gasped 'Oh my goodness! I cannot believing it! I can't wait to tell Luigi!' he was just about to race back and tell his Italian friend when Chicks shouted

'No Guido! Remember what I said? He's not your friend, is he?'

Guido looked at Luigi, he was talking to Penelope and she was pointing at a snow globe she really liked.

'I guess not, he seems to likes Penelope much a lot more than me'

'Exactly. Now the race if being held in London, in England. Come to the airport tomorrow morning and tell don't tell Luigi, got it?'

'But…we promised that we would going to our first race together' Guido said

'Well that was back when you were best friends! You're my best friend now…and I got a present for you, I don't see Luigi getting tickets for you!'

Guido looked back at Luigi, then he said 'Yes, ok. I'll meet you there!'

He hung up the phone, and drove over to where Luigi and Penelope were.

'No Luigi, you don't have to get me anything. Well maybe that might be nice…' she said picking a snow globe up with her tyre, smiling.

'Alright, as long as you get something for me too' he said jokingly

Penelope giggled, and then turned around to see Guido.

'Oh, Bonjour Guido, what would you like me to get you?' Penelope asked

'Oh, it is being fine, you don't have to get me something' Guido said


	6. Chapter 6: Hellos and Goodbyes

I don't own Cars. I own Penelope.

Chapter 6

The trio of little cars got home around ten o'clock, Penelope and Luigi and Guido had already bought gifts for everyone. Penelope and Luigi were talking, and Guido followed behind, feeling that he was being ignored.

'So then I said: Well mother if you want the salt just get of your bumper and get it. And then she said: "But I didn't ask for salt, I asked for the pepper"' Penelope finished her story and they both laughed (even though Luigi didn't find it that funny)

'Guido, Luigi notices you've been quiet all the way home, are you sure you're OK?' Luigi said after he'd stopped laughing

The little forklift nodded.

'OK, then' Luigi said

They had reached Radiator Springs by now, it was getting very late so some of the stores were closed, but the Cosy Cone an Flo's V8 café were still open.

'Bye guys!' Penelope waved her antenna in farewell and drove over to her post office.

Luigi watched her with a smile on his face, he watched her for a while, then Penelope turned the lights to her store off and Luigi turned around to his own.

Guido had gone in himself; he parked himself in his sleeping space, but didn't really feel tired at all. Luigi parked himself in another space that was on the other side of the room.

'Luigi, Guido must talk to you'

'Actually, Luigi needs to talk to you too'

'You can go first' Guido said

'Well, it's taken me a while to save up for these, but I managed to get…two tickets to the European Circuit Race!' Luigi yelled

Guido gasped 'Really? Where the Ferraris racing?' Guido asked

'Yes, my friend!' he said 'It's my Christmas present for you!'

Guido's smile slid of his face, as he remembered the deal he'd made with Chick at the store.

'Well, Guido's not being sure if he can go with you' Guido said feeling guilty

'W-what?' Luigi looked shocked 'But I thought you loved the Ferrari races!'

'G-Guido can't go…b-because he's going with someone else…' Guido said

'What? With who?' Luigi said looking shocked again

'C-Chick Hicks'

Luigi's face changed from confused and sadness, to a look of rage and surprise 'What?'

Guido was shocked. He had never heard his friend so angry before in all the years that he'd known him.

'That race-car whose pit crew that treated you so badly?' Luigi asked in that angry voice

'Yes? But so what? Guido is now friends with him. He asked Guido first, so Guido will go with his new best friend!' Guido said.

Guido then realised what he had said. He looked away from Luigi. Luigi looked away as well, as he felt tears of sadness in his eyes.

'Well, if that's how you feel, then you can go to this race of yours. But remember one thing' Luigi turned and looked Guido full in the face 'That you shall not be expecting Luigi to take you to any races as your best friend anymore!'

'What is you saying Luigi?' Guido asked now starting to feel tears in his eyes now

'We are no longer friends, we'll now be known as colleges, and nothing more'

Luigi drove out of the bedroom, and slammed the door behind him. Guido was sure he had heard a light sniff before it slammed.

(The next day)

Guido had packed and left that same morning. Luigi had been up all night, and when Guido left they neither talked to each other, nor even glance at each other. Luigi was determined not to give him the satisfaction.

Even though the little yellow Italian car hadn't slept all night, he felt alert and restless. Penelope came for a visit that afternoon.

'Bonjour Luigi! How are you?' Penelope asked. Luigi turned away from Penelope; he didn't feel he was up to visitors.

'Hello Penelope' he said 'What is it that you need?'

'Just thought I would say hi to my two favorite Italian friends! Where is that little guy?' she looked around 'Guido?'

'Don't bother Penelope, Guido left for the airport a few hours ago. He's going to see The European Circuit race, with his new best friend, Chick Hicks' Penelope noticed the bitterness in his voice.

All she could say was 'Oh…'

Luigi still didn't turn to face her. He heard her come over to him. She hugged him tightly. He felt his face go red, Penelope was being so kind to him, and he felt he didn't really deserve it.


	7. Chapter 7: Dirty tricks and homesickness

I don't own Cars. I own Penelope.

Chapter 7

Guido had already arrived at the airport. Guido was amazed how big it was, he looked around to see many cars, but he couldn't see the car he was looking for.

'Hey, Tiny! Over here!' a voice cried out

Guido looked around to see Chick Hicks with his pit crew; they were all frowning at him. They were still mad about the fact that they were beaten by a tiny forklift on the racetrack.

'Hey, Mr Hicks! Is we going on the plane now?' Guido asked him

'Yes we are, my little Italian friend. It's right this way' he pointed at a gate.

'You can go on ahead, we just need to get something' Chick said

'Ok boss…um I mean Chick' Guido said

Guido drove over to the gate and gave his ticket to a member of staff. He boarded the plane and parked.

The plane started to move, and Chick wasn't on the plane yet. Guido looked around frantically.

He looked out of his window and saw Chick and his friends laughing their heads off.

Guido had been tricked.

(With Chick)

'I can't believe that idiot actually fell for it' said one of the pit crew 'And being such a Ferrari fan, you'd think he would know that the race isn't held in England!'

'What I can't believe is that you actually gave him a first class ticket on the plane!' said another

'Well, he has just been tricked! You have to give the little guy something!'

They all burst out laughing again.

'With McQueen's best pit stopper out of the way, there's nothing he can do to win the Piston Cup this year! The second Piston cup's going to be a piece of cake now that "The King" and Lightning are both out of the way!' Chick laughed once more and all five of the green cars joined in.

(With Guido)

Guido was panicking. He sat there and thought what he should do when they landed in London.

First of all he would ask for a bus then he would go…well he hadn't quite reached that part yet but he would do something.

(In Radiator Springs)

'I can't believe he just left' Penelope said

The whole town was gathered around Luigi's shop.

Everyone had looked around town, just to make sure he absolutely had left for England.

'And what I also can't believe is that he betrayed us and became friends with Chick!' Lighting said

'Don't judge him too harshly' Sally said to Lightning 'Chick is very good at tricking people and getting them to do what he wants'

'Yeah, I guess…'

Luigi wasn't mad with Guido anymore; he was now really missing him. Guido was feeling the same way.

Livin' alone  
I think of all the friends I've known  
When I dial the telephone  
Nobody's home

Guido stared out of the plane's window, and felt tears in his eyes. It had started to rain.

All by myself  
Don't wanna be  
All by myself  
Anymore

Luigi had now driven back into his store; he missed his best friend so much it was like a constant stomachache.

Hard to be sure  
Sometimes I feel so insecure  
And loves so distant and obscure  
Remains the cure

Guido felt his eyes slowly beginning to close, he heard the rain splashing against the window. He wondered how everyone at home was doing, but then he fell asleep.

All by myself  
Don't wanna be  
All by myself  
Anymore

Penelope watched Luigi from her Post office. She felt pity and sadness as well. She missed the little blue forklift and whished that he would return soon. Luigi felt the same as Penelope.

Luigi felt his eyes beginning to close as well; finally he fell into a deep sleep.

(The next day)

'Sir?'

Guido opened his eyes. The plane was empty; everyone had left.

'Sir? It's time to get off the plane' said an airhostess that was standing beside him. She gave him his suitcases and he left the plane.

When he reached the entrance of the airport he watched the other cars going on their vacations, or coming back from them.

There were families, with little kids complaining or crying. There were married couples going on their honeymoons, kissing or hugging each other. And even better, a big group of college kids that were shouting and cheering.

Guido watched the group for a while, but then he drove away to the front desk. He decided that that it was time to go home.

'Excuse me!' Guido said to the lady at the desk 'Can I have a ticket to California please?'

'Of course sir' she said. She looked at her computer 'Ok, a ticket to California is £200'

'Oh no. Guido no got £200…' he said checking his bag

'Then no ticket for you then…next!' she called to another costumer.

A big black SUV pushed Guido out of the way, Guido quickly drove out of his path and over to the entrance of the airport.

He decided that he would take a bus to…. somewhere…but where?

Guido got on a bus that was parked outside; it was big and red like most of the London busses.

'Where to sir?' the bus said in an English accent.

'Cassa Delle Tires!' he said automatically. He had been thinking about it and said it without thinking

To Guido's surprise the big bus then started to move, Guido exchanged some money for a bus ticket and sat down on a seat.

Guido had no idea where the bus was taking him, all he knew was that he just wanted to be where he belonged.


	8. Chapter 8: Closure and new faces

I don't own Cars. I own Penelope.

Chapter 8

It hadn't been very good a Cassa Della Tyres. The business had been slow since Guido had left, because Luigi was having trouble concentrating on what he had to do. He had closed for a while so that when Guido came back, they could forgive each other and then business would be back to normal.

Luigi himself was even worse. He felt bad for saying that Guido wasn't his friend, but then he felt angry that Guido had said that Chick was his new best friend, then he felt confused, because he didn't know why he felt so mad that he had a new best friend.

He had actually told Penelope how he felt; she had listened, without interrupting.

After a couple of minutes, Penelope came to a conclusion

'You're, I think, a little jealous' Penelope said 'And when you found out Guido was friends with the ones who had been so mean to him, you wanted to protect him from anything or anyone that might want to harm him. You also feel that if you hadn't been so mad with him and ignored him so much that maybe he wouldn't have done that in the first place'

Luigi looked astonished 'Yes that is exactly how Luigi feels! How do you know that?'

'I'm a woman; we know these things' she said nodding 'but don't take all the blame Luigi. Remember there were two people involved in that argument. Besides the one we should blame is Chick Hicks, he was the one who messed up this whole thing in the first place!'

'Yes, I agree. We must find some way to get Guido back! But how? We have no idea where he and Chick are!'

'Well for now, maybe we should…'

But before Penelope could finish, Chick's voice could be heard came from outside.

'Phew, at least we got away from the press, no one would think to look here' Chick said

Penelope and Luigi drove outside to find Chick Hicks and his pit crew outside. 

'Is Guido with you?' Luigi asked

'Who?' Chick asked

'GUIDO!' he shouted 'Luigi's best friend! The one you took from me!'

Everyone but Luigi jumped. Chick and his crew back away.

'If you've laid one wheel on him, I swear to the manufacturer that YOU WILL PAY!'

For the first time, Chick chuckled.

'You're puny! How's a little squirt like you going to go up against me?'

Luigi revved his engine. Chick's crew backed away further, but Chick stood his ground

'You really want to know do ya? Well you could say he's…in another place?'

Luigi and Penelope gasped

'You killed him?' Luigi asked his voice filled with even more rage

'No you idiot. I sent him to England. He has no way to get back in time for Lightning's next race. Besides a plane home costs £200 pounds! He's never going to make that much in ten days!'

But Chick Hicks couldn't be more wrong.

(London)

Guido sat on the seat of the bus watching the view. He saw red busses, tall buildings and even once a huge clock! (Big Ben)

The bus came to a halt ten minutes later. Guido got off and looked around.

He was at a tyre store. Its name was: Case of Tyres. The bus must have misheard Guido.

He felt even more homesick as he looked at the building. It reminded him so much of Cassa Della tyres.

'Emily! Get over here!' a voice called

'Yeah, yeah Zack I'm coming!' another voice said, a female voice.

Guido looked in the direction of her voice.

A pale pink forklift was driving over to another car. Guido continued to watch the forklift. She was pale pink all over but like Guido she had white on both sides. She had blue eyes, and a red hat on her head, with a circle emblem with a yellow line going diagonally through it.

'Here are your tyres Zack' she said passing them to him

'Good now go help that costumer' he said

Emily drove over to where Guido was standing.

'Welcome to Case of Tyres. How may I help you?' she asked

Emily didn't have an English accent like most people in London. She and Zack both had American accents instead.

'Um…Guido is looking for a place to stay. Do you know anywhere that is being good?' Guido asked

'Oh…well there's a hotel down the street. I was actually kinda hoping you were here because of the sign' Emily said looking a little disappointed.

She pointed at the window. There was a help wanted sign.

'The money's good, and the hours aren't long…maybe if you're interested?'

Guido thought about it. He needed money to get home and he did know an awful lot about tyres.

'Well…yes! I accept!' Guido said

'Great! Do you know anything about tyres?' she asked

'Trust me. Guido knows a lot more than you could ever be imagining!'


	9. Chapter 9: Truth and memories

I don't own Cars. I own Penelope, Emily and Zack.

Chapter 9

Even though he missed his old job, Guido's new job was just as great! Zack acted a lot like a brother to him, and he had fun helping Emily change tyres with her.

'Oh, I have so much trouble, Guido how do you do it?' Emily asked after she watched Guido change the tyres of a car that was in desperate need of new ones.

'Oh, Guido's been changing tyres all his life. For him it's, how you say…a piece of pie?'

'Cake' Emily said giggling 'But you do it so fast. It's super cool!'

Guido grinned and blushed.

'I hate working here. I'm not sure if tyres are my true calling. But my whole family's been in the tyre business…it's just so hard to do!'

Guido nodded 'Guido thinks people is best at what they enjoy'

'Yeah…I guess you're right. I mean you enjoy changing tyres so much, I prefer doing other stuff. Like writing, I'd love to write for a newspaper!'

Guido nodded again.

'You look like a nodding dog when you do that' she said giggling

Guido blushed and laughed again.

'How can you be so good at that? I don't get it!' Emily asked

'Guido and his friend Luigi runs a tyre store. I is trying to get back home so I is working here for a while' he said

'Oh right. So you've been business for along time?' she asked

'Yes. Ever since Guido is being ten years old. That's how I and Luigi met'

'Cool tell me the story Guido!' she looked at him with awe.

'All right. I'll try to remember'

(Flashback)

A small and almost broken down Forklift was driving past Wheel Well. He had no money, so he couldn't actually stay there.

Guido was just about to collapse when he saw the amazing view. He drove closer to the edge of the cliff. He looked around the edge.

Then another car, a yellow Fiat 500 drove around the corner. He was up at wheel well so he could persuade some customers to take some tyres at his shop.

Guido was still watching the view, when another car went by and accidentally bumped into Guido.

Guido gave a yell and toppled over the cliff. Luigi looked in the direction of the noise and drove over to help him. Luigi managed to grab hold of one of Guido's lifters and, with both of his tyres, managed to pull him up.

'Grazie' Guido said

'No problem' Luigi said

Both cars sat down quickly. After the shock, Guido finally collapsed. 

'Oh no! Don't worry Luigi go get help…um?'

'Guido' Guido said weakly

(End of Flashback)

'Then, Luigi goes get help. Doc, who is the doctor of Radiator Springs, fixes up Guido. Then Luigi gets Guido job, and I've worked there ever since'

'Cool story Guido!' Emily said

'Emily' Zack called from the kitchen

'Coming' Emily drove off into the kitchen. The door was open, so Guido watched Emily talking to him.

Guido stared at Emily. It was the first time he'd really realised it, but she was very beautiful. Guido looked down as Emily saw her staring at him.

Emily gave a little chuckle. Zack looked at Guido with curiosity. Guido grinned sheepishly.

'Ok Zack' Emily said leaving the kitchen.

'What did Zack wanting?' Guido asked

'He said he wanted me to order some new tyres by mail order. I don't see why he can't do it himself!' she shouted the last three words so that Zack would hear them.

Zack rolled his eyes, and also left the kitchen.

'I don't understanding' Guido said 'I thought Emily says that you didn't like working here. So why is you still doing so?' Guido asked curiously

'Well, Zack really wants me too work here. We've owned the business for only a few years, ever since mom and dad died. Zack says he needs all the help he can get, he would be devastated if I ever left him'

Guido looked at Emily, then down at the floor 'Oh'

'It's ok though

Emily smiled at Guido, and then he smiled back.

Zack watched the two from the kitchen. 'There's something going on between those two' he thought


End file.
